


uhhhh

by catwantsfishie



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Implied Relationships, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwantsfishie/pseuds/catwantsfishie
Relationships: Ghost Hunter Blaze/Ghost Hunter Leo (Ghost Simulator)
Kudos: 2





	uhhhh

Instead of spending Valentine's Day with his partner, taking a break from work to cuddle together and watch movies, see the sun set for once, keep the others up until two in the morning _celebrating the holiday…_  
Leo was stuck in his cage again.   
He'd finally gained back some of his happiness and trust, and it was ripped right away from him by that stupid Joven. Dev bootlicker. He should've trusted the gut feeling that told him to run as soon as he saw that stupid grin and that stupid hair.   
This time he was tied to a chair in the middle of his cage, which had been moved from the ghost world to their disgusting little hub. It had a long couch parallel to a huge TV, and spilled chips, long-ago fast food and mysterious stains littered every surface.   
The door opened and he flinched, but it wasn't his tormentor approaching. It was someone new. A woman with shockingly bright red hair, dressed in some crazy outfit, face heavy with makeup framed by some cat-ear headphones that were blasting something obnoxious.   
She sat down on the couch, ignoring him completely and turning on the television. He decided against saying something and tilted his head back, trying to get some thoughts to himself if not sleep.   
He didn't know how much time had passed before there was a knock at the door.  
The woman went to the door again and opened it, smiling at whoever was there before holding up a 'hold on' finger and coming up to Leo. She picked up a roll of duct tape, ripped off a piece, and placed it over his mouth.  
"Well, this is an important meeting, and I don't feel like moving you, so just, shut up, okay? If you tell anyone what you hear we'll kill you!" She explained as she patted the tape over his mouth.  
She then turned to the door and added, "Come in!"  
A much taller woman entered now, who looked - strange. Aside from the long green hair, pointed elvish ears, and strange drips of green ectoplasm that came from various parts of her outfit, of course. Her health was ten times better than he had seen of anyone in this world, her breath wasn't ragged, she looked like she'd been out in the sun, the _real_ sun, she wasn't confined to this war at all. But not in the way that someone like Gabe was - like she literally hadn't even...been in it.   
Oh.   
Jax laughed out loud. He must've visibly turned white.   
Rocking madly in his chair to move somewhere, anywhere, away from her, Leo screamed, muffled by the tape, his eyes wide.   
"Aww, he's cute." the dev cooed, bending down to look at him. She pulled at his patch and let go to let it snap on his face like a childish bully - he whined quietly in miserable hatred.  
He thought angrily of ways he could convince them to untie his wrists or take the tape off, and how he could escape that way…  
"Ha. That wouldn't work."  
He started in surprise.   
_Are you in my head?_  
"Yeah. You didn't know? I can do anything I want. Watch."  
Piles of ecto-tokens began to fill the room as if from a tap, slowly making their way up past their knees, their chests, they were drowning in money, no, _really, drowning -_  
And they were gone.   
"So yes. I can read your mind. Hers too."  
 _Get out!_ He glared at her.   
"No thanks."  
Then he'd have to force her out.   
He leaned back and let the thoughts of what he _wished_ he was doing today flow in, not skipping on the disgusting details. He hated the way his intrusive thoughts would run wild, but this was the perfect time to let them do so.   
The Blaze in his mind-world's head suddenly twisted at an odd angle with an awful snap and he slumped over on top of him. The woman in front of him was standing also in his imagination, brushing herself off after so cleanly snapping his fake boyfriend's neck. He was dead. Not dead. This wasn't real. How? He didn't - Wait. What?   
He whimpered, shaking his head, and she was gone. With that came the thought, his head thrust into blackness, and he snapped back into it.   
"I told you. Whatever I want."


End file.
